


A life in the NCT of day

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of plot, Bring vine back 2k19, But honestly not a lot, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dom!Ten, Don't @ Me, Doyoung is having trouble keeping up, Enjoy uwu, FUCK YOU SM, Harry Potter References, Hendery is a literal angel, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can totally see that tbh, I have no idea how many chapters this is gonna have, I miss Mark in Dream, I think I didn't, I'm Going to Hell, Jaehyun is the only straight man that deserves rights, Jeno makes dad jokes, Johnny is a nerd, Johnny stans Black Sabbath, Karen took the kids, Kun almost died, Kun is a literal mom, Lucas has more braincells than Yangyang in this, M/M, Mark says "miss me with that gay shit", Mostly Crack, Not everyone is gay, Oh did I mention, References to Supernatural (TV), Same Doyoung, Save Mark 2k19, Slow To Update, Slytherin!Haechan, Sm sucks, Star Wars References, THE DREAMIES ARE WILDIN, Ten is great and I love him, The Rock is a really good movie, The dreamies are crackheads, There's lots of sex but no actual smut or sexting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is honestly just me fanboying about my other fandoms, Xiaojun is literally Satan, Y'all better stan Black Sabbath too, YUTA IS A WEEB, Yangyang is a Nazi, chat fic, haechan is a little shit, headassery, lots of vines, masochist!Hendery, mentioned Master kink, mentioned bdsm, mentioned rigger/rope bunny dynamics, or maybe not?, rate T for swearing and sexual innuendos obv, read and find out, sadist!Ten, save Doyoung 2k19, save Kun 2k19, save Taeyong 2k19, save Yuta 2k19, sub!Hendery, they're all crackheads, this is a mess, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Your typical NCT chat ficThey're all crackheads





	1. Is Yuta a weeb?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this hellhole of a site please bare with me  
> Comments are very much appreciated

User Ten created this group chat

User Ten added users Taeyong, Taeil, Doyoung, Chenle, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, Kun, Yangyang, Johnny, Xiaojun, Lucas, Yuta, Winwin, Renjun, Hendery, Mark and Haechan to this group chat

User Ten changed his nickname to "10/10"  
User 10/10 changed Kun's nickname to "Mom"

Mom: I hate you  
10/10: I love you too mom  
Taeyong: What about me?

User Taeyong changed his nickname to "Mom Vol. 2"

User Haechan changed Mom Vol. 2's nickname to "TY track"

TY track: Let it die please  
Haechan: Never

User TY track changed Haechan's nickname to "Snake snake Severus snake"

Snake snake Severus snake: Technically Snape was a Slytherin so you're not wrong  
Johnny: Speaking of Snape  
Johnny: Can someone please explain why Harry named his son after him  
Johnny: I mean seriously what the fuck

User 10/10 changed Johnny's nickname to "Banana"

Banana: Stfu Ten  
10/10: ;)  
Snake snake Severus snake: Cause he was a hero you illiterate scum  
Banana: He was an abuser and a selfish bastard  
Banana: But ok  
Jisung: Why tf are you guys talking about HP  
Mom: They're not talking about a printer brand???  
Jisung: Haha oldie  
Banana: Cause HP is the greatest piece of literature ever written  
Doyoung: Iliad is s h a k i n g  
Banana: Homer whom'st've'd  
Snake snake Severus snake: What the hell does Homer Simpson have to do with Harry Potter?  
Doyoung: Please exit

User Snake snake Severus snake changed Doyoung's nickname to "Homer Simpson"

Homer Simpson: Go home you're drunk  
TY track: HOEW IS HRD DRUDNK HEZ'S STIGKL UNDERAGSE  
TY track: I LEFT FOR TEN MINUTES AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS  
TY track: THE END OF TIME IS UPON US  
Snake snake Severus snake: I'm not drunk???  
TY track: THIS IS THE END OF ALL HOPE  
Mom: Congratulations Doyoung now he's malfunctioning  
Homer Simpson: Oh no  
Homer Simpson: I guess that makes us the only functional braincells  
Banana: The hell you implying  
Homer Simpson: I implied nothing, I said it clearly  
Snake snake Severus snake: Technically you typed it  
Homer Simpson: Technically choke  
TY track: WHDOD'S CHCOFKIG  
Mom: No one go to sleep  
10/10: Taeyong's choking and he likes it and he's begging for more  
Banana: Ten no  
10/10: Ten yes ;)))  
Mom: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
Jaemin: WOULD HAVE STAYED UP  
Jaemin: WITH YOU ALL NIGHT  
Jaemin: HAD I KNOWN  
Jaemin: HOW TO SAVE A LIFE  
Mom: Intellectual  
10/10: Why did you have to bring this song up I'm sad now

User Mom changed Jaemin's nickname to "Intellectual"

Intellectual: :3  
Mom: ^^  
10/10: OH MY GOD KUN USED AN EMOJI  
10/10: THIS IS THE END I FEEL  
Banana: IS THIS THE END OF THE BEGINNING OR THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
Intellectual: Are zebras white with black stripes or black with white stripes?  
Banana: Jaemin it's 2 AM  
Intellectual: Says the one who made a freakin' Black Sabbath reference  
Banana: Black Sabbath were legends and you are not allowed to disagree  
10/10: I'm still sad  
Snake snake Severus snake: No one cares about you Ten  
10/10: :(

 

* * *

Jungwoo: Good day I'm gay  
10/10: I'm here I'm queer  
Banana: We been: knew  
Lucas: Hotel? Trivago  
Jungwoo: Lucas! ^^  
10/10: Ha gay  
Lucas: Look who's talking  
10/10: I was attacked

User Jungwoo changed his nickname to "Xuxi's personal hype man"

10/10: Gross  
Banana: Jealousy baby jealousy  
10/10: Blocked  
Banana: And reported  
Lucas: And deleted  
Xuxi's personal hype man: Donkey

User Lucas changed his nickname to "Donkey"

Donkey: Yeet  
Mark: THIS BITCH EMPTY YEET  
Yangyang: DIESE HÜNDIN LEER YEET  
Mark: Oh my god can you please translate random vines to German  
Yangyang: I've been waiting for this moment for so long  
10/10: You don't know German though  
Yangyang: Of course I do???

User 10/10 changed Yangyang's username to "Supportieren"

Supportieren: THAT WAS O N C E  
Mark: I have the power of god AND anime on my side  
Supportieren: Ich habe die Stärke von den beiden Gott UND Anime bei mir  
Mark: Two bros chillin' in the hot tub five feet apart cause they're not gay  
Supportieren: Zwei Brüder relaxen im heißem Bad, fünf Füße weg voneinander, weil sie nicht homosexuell sind  
Banana: Yuwin can't relate  
Yuta: Jealousy baby jealousy  
Supportieren: Look who's talking  
Yuta: Y'know for someone nicknamed "supportieren" you're not very  
Yuta: Well  
Yuta: Supportive  
Supportieren: Oops

* * *

User Chenle changed Yuta's nickname to "Weeb"

Chenle: It had to be done  
Weeb: But I'm actually Japanese¿¿¿  
Snake snake Severus snake: Weeb  
Weeb: ???

User Snake snake Severus snake changed Mark's nickname to "Oh Canada"

Banana: The golden duo  
Weeb: Johnny am I a weeb  
Banana: Yes  
Weeb: But I'm Japanese  
Banana: You're a weeb

User Winwin changed his nickname to Chinaboo

Chinaboo: Now it's matching  
Banana: Chaotic neutral energy  
Weeb: Winko am I a weeb  
Chinaboo: No baby you're Japanese don't listen to them  
10/10: Get a room  
Chinaboo: Says who again  
10/10: I was once again attacked  
Weeb: Ten am I a weeb  
10/10: Yeah  
Weeb: :(  
Chinaboo: NO  
Chinaboo: NO SAD  
Weeb: But they're calling me a weeb  
Chinaboo: Who cares, you be yourself  
Weeb: But  
Chinaboo: Nein  
Supportieren: Habe ich die geehrte Muttersprache des Führers gehört  
Chinaboo: Yangyang what the actual fuck  
Xiaojun: World War II is over, Hitler is dead and Germany is in the EU  
Xiaojun: Explain this  
Supportieren: Führer-oppa

User Xiaojun left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I'M NOT A NATIVE GERMAN SPEAKER SO IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES Y'ALL ARE FREE TO CORRECT ME THANKYOU


	2. Never put all of WayV in one chat together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone save Kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after two million years

User 10/10 added user Xiaojun to this group chat

10/10: You cannot escape  
Xiaojun: He said "Führer-oppa"  
10/10: Damn right  
10/10: With a better haircut, and if he got rid of this shitty moustache, he'd be quite a babe  
Xiaojun: What the actual fuck Ten  
Hendery: Don't say bad words  
Xiaojun: What the actual sexual encounter Ten  
Hendery: Good  
Donkey: WAYV BOIS WHERE YOU AT  
Mom: Yes hello  
10/10: I'm here I'm queer  
Hendery: What he said  
Xiaojun: Why did I agree to this  
Supportieren: Führer-oppa  
Chinaboo: Present  
Donkey: THE WHOLE CRUE IS HERE WHOOP  
Donkey: Why do Hendery and Xiaojun not have nicknames?  
Supportieren: Cause they're not interesting enough to  
Xiaojun: Bitch  
Hendery: No!!! Bad!!! Words!!!

User Mom changed Hendery's nickname to "The good twin"

User Mom changed Xiaojun's nickname to "The bad twin"

The bad twin: We look nothing alike???  
10/10: Xiaojun hugs his blanket to sleep and kisses it goodnight  
The bad twin: And yet I'm so badass that they still consider me the bad twin  
10/10: Your competitor is a literal angel of the Lord  
The good twin: ^^  
10/10: UWU  
Chinaboo: Are you sure you two are not dating  
10/10: No  
The good twin: Dating is such an abstract concept  
Mom: Oh no  
Mom: What did you do  
10/10: Nothing that concerns you Kun-ge  
Donkey: I swear that bringing us all together was my only intention  
Donkey: I did not sign up for this shit  
The good twin: Xuxi :<  
Donkey: For this poop  
The good twin: :3  
Mom: WHAT DID YOU DO  
10/10: Nothing that concerns you  
Mom: C H I T T A P H O N  
10/10: Present  
Mom: WJSGDT DIDC YOU DOC  
Donkey: Tell him now Ten please  
Supportieren: Seriously he's gonna die  
Chinaboo: He's shaking Ten tell him  
10/10: If I do he'll get even worse  
Chinaboo: I suspected that  
Donkey: Tell him  
10/10: If you insist  
10/10: We had kinky drunk sex with chains and whips  
10/10: And he called me Master throughout the process  
Mom: KDBSJSNSNSNNSNSNS  
Donkey: WHDHY THE CUCCK DIDF YOU TEDLL HIM  
10/10: You asked for it  
The bad twin: Why am I not surprised  
Supportieren: Me neither  
Donkey: GUXYSA HE'SC SHAAKFING LREDGTY FUCKCIFNG VIOLEBTLYY  
Supportieren: I'm sorry I don't speak Lucas  
Donkey: *GUYS HE'S SHAKING PRETTY FUCKING VIOLENTLY  
Supportieren: Idk give him water or sumn  
The bad twin: If it doesn't work then woop ten kilograms of Xanax down his throat  
The good twin: Xiaojun what in the world are you thinking  
The bad twin: Murder  
10/10: Why am I friends with you guys  
Mom: YOU'RE GROUNDED  
10/10: And you're alive!!! Yay!!!  
Mom: MISS ME WITH THAT POOP MR LEECHAIYAPORNKUL  
Supportieren: That "porn" is getting more and more relevant  
Chinaboo: Is it too late to leave the group  
10/10: Yes, we've made The Promise  
10/10: Trust me I've thought about it too but it be like that sometimes  
Chinaboo: Sexual encounter  
The good twin: :3  
Mom: Jun why do you want me dead what did I do  
The bad twin: Raised them  
Mom: But  
The bad twin: No  
Mom: :(  
The bad twin: WAIT NO  
Mom: :(((  
10/10: What happened why does he keep using emojis  
Mom: I'm keeping up with the modern world of you youngsters  
Supportieren: *Insert "How do you do fellow kids" meme here*  
10/10: Is this loss  
Chinaboo: LET THE LOSS MEME DIE  
Supportieren: N I E  
The bad twin: Speak one more godforsaken word in German and I'll shove an entire German dictionary down your throat  
Supportieren: Schwarzwälderkirschtorte  
10/10: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS  
The good twin: This word is even bigger than Ten's penis  
Mom: what  
The good twin: *my love for our Lord and savior Jesus Christ  
The good twin: Darn autocorrect  
Mom: Do you want me to start shaking again  
Donkey: Please don't  
Chinaboo: We'll have to call an ambulance  
Chinaboo: And explain to the doctors what happened  
Chinaboo: Without Lucas flirting with the nurses  
Donkey: Why is that bad  
10/10: Cause you have a boyfriend you filthy cheating scum  
Donkey: I??? Don't??? Have??? A??? Boyfriend???  
The bad twin: So you're not banging Jungwoo?  
Donkey: No??????  
10/10: Lies  
Mom: Xuxi honey go for it  
Mom: He likes you back 100%  
Donkey: YOU DO REALISE THIS IS A GROUP CHAT???  
Mom: Fully  
10/10: He'd learn anyway  
Chinaboo: Yeah  
The good twin: Why is Yangyang not talking  
The bad twin: About that  
Mom: I'm going to sleep I can't with you guys  
The bad twin: K  
10/10: Goodnight mom  
Mom: DON'T CALL ME MOM  
The good twin: Okay but what happened to Yangyang  
The bad twin: I keep my promises  
10/10: Wym  
The bad twin: :)))  
Chinaboo: Did you  
Chinaboo: Did you shove a German dictionary down his throat  
The bad twin: :)))))) MAYB  
Chinaboo: WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID YOU DO THAT  
The bad twin: CAUSE I CAN LMAO  
The good twin: JUN  
The good twin: STOP IT  
The good twin: END HIS SUFFERING  
The bad twin: If you insist  
10/10: WAIT NO  
Donkey: Guys  
Donkey: Was that a fucking gunshot  
10/10: I  
10/10: I have no idea  
The good twin: :( I'm scared  
Chinaboo: Jun  
Chinaboo: JUN  
The bad twin: Yes?  
Chinaboo: Is Yangyang breathing  
The bad twin: Hmm I don't think so  
10/10: WYM YOU DON'T THINK SO  
The bad twin: Bullets tend to cease one's breathing  
Donkey: You're joking right  
The bad twin: No, they do do that  
Donkey: I MEAN ABOUT KILLING YANGYANG YOU DUMB FUCK  
The bad twin: Oh  
Supportieren: YEAH LMAO  
Supportieren: Y'ALL REALLY BOUGHT IT TF  
10/10: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE THEN  
Supportieren: I was watching The Rock  
Supportieren: So I just put it on my speaker  
Supportieren: Really really loud  
Donkey: I hate all of you  
10/10: Me too  
10/10: Everyone except Hendery is cancelled  
Chinaboo: ^^^^ What he said  
The bad twin: Y'ALL REALLY THINK I'D KILL YANGYANG?  
The bad twin: I mean yeah I would but only metaphorically  
Supportieren: SKSKSKSK  
Supportieren: ICH LIEBE DICH AUCH DU ARSCHLOCH  
Donkey: Damn German always sounds like it's swear words but this time I'm 666% sure it was a swear word  
Supportieren: MAYB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not a native in German so if any of y'all is, please let me know if I made any mistakes with the language uwu


	3. Chen-lacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno makes dad jokes, Renjun is daddy material, Jaehyun deserves rights and Jaemin took the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot these days hohoho

Jaehyun: Seeing as I woke up to Kun telling me he's having unbearable nightmares, may I inquire what the hell happened last night  
10/10: Nightmares?  
Jaehyun: Yeah, something about chains???  
10/10: ...Oh  
10/10: It's nothing to worry about hyung ^^;;  
Jaehyun: Sure  
Jaehyun: Now tell the truth  
10/10: READ THE CHAT  
Jaehyun: I don't want to acquire depression  
Supportieren: I HAVE CRIPPLING DEPRESSION  
Donkey: I HAVE OSTEOPOROSIS  
10/10: *GIF: Sam Winchester saying "I have genital herpes"*  
Banana: It's 2019 and we still can't figure out how Supernatural manages to have a GIF for everything   
10/10: Watch Supernatural and find out uwu  
Banana: No  
10/10: :( Why not  
Jaehyun: CAN SOMEONE ANSWER ME  
Supportieren: Answer what  
Jaehyun: What happened to Kun  
Supportieren: What about him  
Jaehyun: He said he's been having nightmares about chains or something  
Supportieren: Chains?  
Jaehyun: Yeah  
Supportieren: Idk  
Supportieren: Maybe Ten would like to say something on the issue uwu  
10/10: GHHH  
10/10: I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT IT  
Jaehyun: Can you please elaborate  
10/10: Ghhh  
10/10: Me and Hendery got drunk and it got dirty real quick and apparently he's really into BDSM and likes being chained up ;;  
10/10: And yeah  
10/10: Me and Hendery revealed that to Kun yesterday and he almost died but now I'm not sure if it was a good idea because I think I made Hendery uncomfortable and now I wanna cry uwu   
Jaehyun: Why do you think you made him uncomfortable?  
10/10: He's been avoiding me today  
10/10: I wanna apologise to him but I dunno how to bring it up and I wanna cry about it  
Jaehyun: No need to cry  
Jaehyun: He'll appreciate it if you make a move to make the situation clearer instead of leaving the topic hanging between y'all  
Jaehyun: He probably feels the same way as you, wanting to talk to you about it but not knowing how to bring it up  
Jaehyun: So go for it  
10/10: Okay  
10/10: Thanks Jaehyun ily  
Jaehyun: No problem man

User 10/10 changed Jaehyun's nickname to "The only straight man that deserves rights"

The only straight man that deserves rights: UWU  
Banana: WHAT ABOUT ME  
10/10: I SAID WHAT I SAID

* * *

Chenle: Okay fuckers which one of you ate my croissants  
Jisung: STOP I COULD'VE DROPPED MY CROISSANT  
Chenle: I'M SERIODUD  
Jisung: Lmao okay  
Jisung: I didn't though  
Jeno: Me neither  
Intellectual: Same  
Renjun: Me neither  
Snake snake Severus snake: Not me  
Chenle: THEN WHO TF DID  
Jeno: Probably you but forgot  
Chenle: H O W  
Jeno: Your memory is  
Jeno: Chen-lacking  
Intellectual: I want a divorce  
Snake snake Severus snake: Dear god someone slap him  
Jisung: I'm gonna leave the group and join Stray Kids  
Snake snake Severus snake: Sign me up  
Chenle: Chan would lose his shit on Day 1  
Jisung: Two Jisungs chillin' in the dorm room five feet apart cause they're not gay  
Intellectual: Why did I agree to this

User Chenle changed Jisung's nickname to "The ugly Jisung"

Chenle: :3 <3  
The ugly Jisung: Mmm whatcha saaaay  
Intellectual: SKSKSKSK

User The ugly Jisung changed Chenle's nickname to "TrAAiTOOOR"

TrAAiTOOOR: SKDNSNSN  
The ugly Jisung: No homo but Ren is daddy material  
Renjun: Wow thanks Jisung  
The ugly Jisung: SKSKDNCJ NOT YOU YOU DUMB WHORE  
TrAAiTOOOR: Y'all lucky Taeyong-hyung ain't online or else he'd be getting a cardiac arrest

User Renjun changed his nickname to "Daddy material"

Daddy material: Yo did y'all read the messages about Ten-hyung and Hendery-hyung  
Intellectual: Ye  
Jeno: Tbh this is a complex situation but I think Jaehyun-hyung is right  
The ugly Jisung: Yeah me too  
TrAAiTOOOR: I just hope they make up in the end  
Jeno: Yeah  
Jeno: It'll suck if they don't  
Daddy material: Oof  
Daddy material: Back to being a crackhead, WHY DOES JENO NOT HAVE A NICKNAME

User Intellectual changed Jeno's nickname to "Worst dad jokes in history"

Intellectual: Did I mention I want a divorce  
Worst dad jokes in history: Okay but PLEASE DON'T TAKE THE KIDS :(  
Intellectual: I WON'T HESITATE BITCH  
Daddy material: KDKDNDND  
Worst dad jokes in history: HELP GUYS KAREN LEFT ME AND SHE TOOK THE KIDS  
Intellectual: KDJFJSND

User Intellectual changed his nickname to Karen

The ugly Jisung: I'M QUACKVING  
Worst dad jokes in history: KAREN NO  
Karen: KAREN YES  
TrAAiTOOOR: DLFNDJAKDJDN  
Daddy material: I CAN ALMOST HEAR THE DOLPHIN DYING  
The ugly Jisung: HE'S SCDREAMFIFN  
Snake snake Severus snake: Y'ALL WILDIN' I'M SO PROUD  
The ugly Jisung: UWU WE LOVE YOU DAD  
Snake snake Severus snake: U W U  
Snake snake Severus snake: ILYT GUYS NO HOMO  
Daddy material: WOW WE'RE SO POWERFUL WE JUST MADE DONGHYUCK-HYUNG DISPLAY AFFECTION  
The ugly Jisung: REST OF NCT, TAKE NOTES

* * *

Oh Canada: No homo but I read the chat and I kinda miss being in Dream  
Snake snake Severus snake: :( We miss you too  
The ugly Jisung: Please come over I'm on my man period and emo  
Oh Canada: I'm gonna bring you guys pizza and feed you and take care of you and sing you to sleep  
TrAAiTOOOR: Please don't sing us to sleep  
Karen: Yeah not to be rude but your singing is ;;  
Karen: Somewhat lacking  
Oh Canada: KDNSKS I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS  
Oh Canada: I TAKE IT ALL BACK YOU GUYS ARE MEAN  
Snake snake Severus snake: BUT  
Snake snake Severus snake: :(  
Oh Canada: I SAID WHAT I SAID  
Snake snake Severus snake: :((((  
Oh Canada: Ghhh don't be sad  
Snake snake Severus snake: :(((((((  
Oh Canada: OKAY FINE  
Oh Canada: I'M COMING OVER  
Snake snake Severus snake: YAAAASSSSS  
Snake snake Severus snake: Please sit on my face when you're here  
Karen: Oh  
Karen: Okay  
Oh Canada: HYCUCK WHAFDD THEF UCKV   
Snake snake Severus snake: FULL HOMO  
Oh Canada: HYCUVKVKVKCK  
Oh Canada: MISS ME WITH THAT GAY SHIT  
The ugly Jisung: SKSKSKSKSKS  
Snake snake Severus snake: OKAAAAAAY  
Oh Canada: STOP CLOWNING ME  
Snake snake Severus snake: NEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated uwu


	4. Someone save Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Leo can write plot? More likely than it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RECEIVED A SERIES OF COMMENTS BY ONE (1) ANGELIC HUMAN BEING AND I'M V HAPPY OKAY UWU

Homer Simpson: Good day  
10/10: GOOD EYE MIGHT  
Homer Simpson: Please tell me we don't have Australians in the group too I wanna cry why are we so many why so many countries why so many languages why so many members why so many dead braincells why so many tears that I shed  
10/10: OH FUCK HE'S HAVING A BREAKDOWN  
10/10: Hyung  
10/10: Relax  
10/10: Deep breaths, yeah?  
10/10: Inhale, hold, exhale  
10/10: Please don't hold for more than 2 seconds  
TY track: You can't die from holding your breath anyway  
TY track: Your brain reacts to lack of oxygen and forces you to breathe  
Homer Simpson: Fuck  
10/10: :( No self-harm allowed in this household  
10/10: You're all amazing and I love all of you and you deserve everything good in the world  
Homer Simpson: ^^^^^  
10/10: INCLUDING YOU  
Homer Simpson: Oh  
Homer Simpson: Thanks lmao  
10/10: >:(  
10/10: ACCEPT MY LOVE  
Homer Simpson: I said thanks  
10/10: Yeah but you didn't mean it  
Homer Simpson: Why, did you?  
10/10: Yeah????  
Homer Simpson: Really?  
10/10: ¿¿¿¿Yeah????  
Homer Simpson: (X) Doubt  
10/10: :( I MEANT IT  
Homer Simpson: Damn thanks man  
10/10: :3  
The ugly Jisung: Yo Ten-hyung how did talking to Hendery go  
10/10: Ghhh not good ;;  
10/10: He didn't really let me talk  
10/10: He said there was nothing to talk about  
The ugly Jisung: :( Man  
The ugly Jisung: Y'all really need to sort your shit out  
Homer Simpson: Yeah  
Homer Simpson: If you want any help with that I'm here  
The ugly Jisung: Me too  
The ugly Jisung: All of Dream actually  
10/10: Thanks guys  
10/10: Ily all so much I'm gonna cry  
The ugly Jisung: UWU

* * *

Private chat: Yangyang @ Hendery

Yangyang: Hendery  
Yangyang: Hendhend  
Yangyang: HEND  
Hendery: Yeah?  
Yangyang: Are you alright?  
Yangyang: You haven't been talking a lot lately  
Hendery: Ik  
Hendery: It's just a mood drop dw  
Yangyang: You sure it doesn't have to do with Ten  
Hendery: What about him?  
Yangyang: C'mon man it's obvious you're avoiding him  
Yangyang: If you don't wanna tell me, just say that, don't say that nothing's wrong  
Hendery: Okay then, I don't wanna tell you  
Yangyang: Okay...  
Yangyang: Let me know if you change your mind  
Hendery: K

* * *

Private chat: Yangyang @ Ten

Yangyang: He doesn't talk to me either  
Ten: Ghhh  
Yangyang: I'm worried about him ffs  
Ten: Same...  
Ten: Fuck I wanna cry  
Yangyang: :( Do you want me to come over?  
Ten: Yeah...  
Yangyang: Okay  
Yangyang: I'll be there in five   
Ten: Okay ^^

* * *

Snake snake Severus snake: BA BA BA BA BANANA  
Karen: BA BA BA BA BANANA  
Worst dad jokes in history: BA BA BA BA BANANA  
TY track: BANANAAAAA  
TY track: POTATO NAAAAA  
Worst dad jokes in history: BA BA BA BA BANANA  
Karen: Yo I wanna go to the circus  
Snake snake Severus snake: This household is the greatest circus around  
Worst dad jokes in history: This entire company is the greatest circus around  
TY track: SM has left the chat  
TrAAiTOOOR: HE BETTER  
Chinaboo: I sense that we're dissing SM can I join  
TY track: Freely  
Chinaboo: GOOD  
Chinaboo: SO  
Chinaboo: THIS FUCKING COMPANY WAS FOLLOWING ME FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS  
Chinaboo: T W O Y E A R S  
Chinaboo: WANTING ME TO BE AN IDOL AND SHIT   
Chinaboo: AND NOW  
Chinaboo: AFTER YEARS OF PERSISTENCE   
Chinaboo: TRAINING  
Chinaboo: AND LEARNING KOREAN  
Chinaboo: THEY DON'T LET ME FUCKING SING  
Weeb: DUDE SAME  
Weeb: I'M SO FUCKING MAD  
Weeb: I'M IN ONE (1) UNIT FFS LET ME BE A SHOWOFF ONCE IN A WHILE  
Snake snake Severus snake: LET'S BOYCOTT SM  
Weeb: BET

* * *

Supportieren: Y'ALL TEN IS WILDIN'  
Oh Canada: Proof or it never happened  
Supportieren: *Video: Ten twerking*  
Oh Canada: RLFKFKDDJDN  
Oh Canada: SAVED  
Supportieren: DKZNSNSM  
The bad twin: I'm gonna use this as blackmail one day  
TY track: Wym blackmail he's the kind of person who would twerk on camera and post it on Instagram for funnies  
The bad twin: Shit ur rite  
Supportieren: HE SAID "HENDERY PAPI"  
Supportieren: WHERE IS HENDERY  
Donkey: With me  
Supportieren: TELL HIM TO COLLECT HIS MAN  
Donkey: He's not feeling too well  
TY track: What happened?  
Donkey: I dunno he won't tell me  
Donkey: But he's crying  
Supportieren: Fuck  
Supportieren: Why won't he tell us why is he so dumb  
Donkey: Idk  
Mom: Should I take over?  
Donkey: Please  
Mom: Okay  
Mom: Where are you guys?  
Donkey: Practice room  
Mom: Okay  
Mom: I'm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER UWU I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME


	5. Kiss and make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unnecessarily angsty lmao I'm lame  
> But it's also fluffy and cute so shut  
> I swear I can write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hug Yangyang thanks for coming to my ted talk

*Private chat: Kun @ Ten*

Kun: Tennie  
Ten: ?  
Kun: Please come to the practice room  
Ten: Is something up?  
Kun: Yeah  
Ten: Is it about him..?  
Kun: Yeah...  
Kun: Please come, by avoiding each other you won't fix shit  
Ten: Are you sure he wants to see me?  
Kun: Yeah  
Ten: Okay

* * *

Ten entered the dimly lit practice room, dressed in fluffy pyjamas. He didn't bother to change; it's not as if it mattered.   
Yangyang had returned to his own room, praying to all the gods willing to hear for Ten and Hendery to finally sort their shit out. They were 21 people under the dictatorship of SM - or at least that's how they pictured themselves - and they all shared the same dream, the same passion in their blood. Even though, with 21 members, it looked impossible for everyone to be friendly with everyone, those people managed to feel like a really big family. Others closer and others not as much, but all related to each other to the bone. And he didn't want anything to ruin his family.  
Kun put a hand on Ten's shoulder and gave him a stern look, then nodded sharply. Ten knew what he meant - "this is important. Take it seriously." And Ten nodded his head yes. The Chinese leader exited the practice room, leaving Ten to face his fate.  
His fate, of course, being none other than Hendery, who was sitting on the floor, eyes puffy and swollen from crying. Ten felt his heart ache in his chest - he wanted to cry again, but he didn't let it show, for he was the one at fault and he had no right to cry in front of Hendery, who he had unknowingly hurt.  
"I'm sorry", Ten said.  
"I'm sorry", Hendery said simultaneously.  
They both looked at each other with questioning looks.  
"What are YOU sorry for?", a choir of two echoed in the dimly lit practice room.  
And they erupted into laughter.

* * *

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable by telling Kun we fucked."  
"It's okay. He said he wanted to know."  
"I know", Ten explained, "but I shouldn't have revealed so much information."  
Hendery nodded in agreement. He didn't need to say anything else.  
"And I", he then spoke up, "am sorry for being such an asshole to you these days and avoiding you."  
"I deserved it", Ten said bitterly.  
"No", Hendery rushed to reply, "it was a dick move from my part. I'm really sorry."  
Ten put his palm on his chin, looking deep in thought. Hendery looked at him in a questioning manner.  
"I'm thinking", Ten began, "whether I should spare you and forgive you or be cruel to you and punish you", he said, not letting the sarcasm taint his tone.  
To his surprise, Hendery smiled a smug grin and leaned closer to him. Ten could feel his hot breath against his ear.  
"Don't spare me, not for one second, Master", he whispered. Ten blushed a deep red.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT", he yelled and stood up. Hendery followed along quickly and started running around the practice room, giggling like a little kid. Ten chased him, to no avail, of course - Hendery was much faster. After a while, Hendery slipped and dropped to the floor with a yelp, and Ten caught the chance to drop down alongside him, putting one knee on each side of Hendery's body and tickling his sides. Hendery's giggles turnt into loud yelps and laughs.  
"STOP!", he yelled inbetween loud laughs. Ten giggled, but didn't slow down, making Hendery yell out loud.  
"I CAN'T BREATHE!", he complained, and Ten finally stopped, looking at Hendery fondly as he struggled to catch his breath. They smiled at each other, stars in their eyes, brighter than all other stars in the world. Lips slowly colliding in a magical, slow kiss, void of alcohol-driven lust and full of pure feeling.

* * *

10/10: I'M OFFICIALLY MARRIED  
The bad twin: Who did you pay  
The good twin: Don't be mean to my man  
The bad twin: I am the bad twin and I shall be mean to whoever I believe deserves it  
The good twin: Except for my man  
10/10: And my man  
Weeb: And my man  
Chinaboo: And my man  
Karen: And my man  
Worst dad jokes in history: And my man  
The bad twin: Y'all are gross  
TY track: Did he just insult all of you guys' men at once  
Mom: I've raised Satan himself and I'm honestly kinda proud  
The bad twin: I'd be proud too  
The bad twin: I'm truly amazing  
Supportieren: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS UWU  
The bad twin: Ha gay  
Supportieren: Shut  
10/10: THANK YOU YANGYANG  
Supportieren: NO PROBLEM MAN  
Supportieren: ALL HAIL THE FÜHRER  
10/10: YAAAASSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THEY'RE MARRIED NOW UWU  
> I have a few more chapters ready but I haven't written anything new and I wanna die about it uwu I love writer's blocks


	6. Cinema Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaojun is an eboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Your childhood might as well be ruined forever uwu

Karen: Now that Ten-hyung and Hendery-hyung got married, I think it is a good time to announce that Mark came over to the Dream dorm and Jeno threw the pizza to his face  
Worst dad jokes in history: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
Karen: Why did I marry you  
Worst dad jokes in history: Because you love me to death and would sell your soul to Xiaojun for my happiness  
The bad twin: I don't want his filthy soul  
Karen: But I'm a good kid :(  
The bad twin: Sure  
The bad twin: I know your true self Jaemin  
Karen: WE HAVEN'T EVEN M E T  
The bad twin: But I, Lucifer, have access to all your personal information  
Karen: Such as?  
The bad twin: You have a Social Security number, pay your taxes and you help your landlady carry out her garbage  
Karen: I take it back please marry me  
Karen: Jeno you're cancelled Xiaojun is my man now  
Worst dad jokes in history: Wow Karen left me for an eboy  
Karen: SKSKSKSKSK  
The bad twin: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EBOY  
Worst dad jokes in history: YOU JUST QUOTED THE FUCKING M A T R I X  
The bad twin: YOU MEAN THE BEST MOVIE THAT EVER WAS AND EVER WILL BE?  
Worst dad jokes in history: THAT'S THE TITANIC  
The bad twin: EW NO  
Worst dad jokes in history: DID YOU JUST SAY EW  
Worst dad jokes in history: THE TITANIC IS A M A S T E R P I E C E YOU ILLITERATE FUCK  
The bad twin: THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE JUST PULL JACK ON THE GODDAMN DOOR  
The bad twin: BOTH OF THEM FIT  
Worst dad jokes in history: NEO GOT RESURRECTED WITH THE POWER OF LOVE FFS  
The bad twin: JACK SAVED HER FROM SUICIDE THE FIRST TIME HE SAW HER AND SHOWED HER HOW TO SPIT ON THE FIRST DATE  
Worst dad jokes in history: YOU HAVE TANK.  
The bad twin: YOU HAVE THE ITALIAN STEREOTYPE  
Worst dad jokes in history: WHY IS THE MATRIX SO GREEN  
The bad twin: CAUSE WE'RE AESTHETIC  
The bad twin: IS THAT YOUR BEST ARGUMENT CAUSE I DEFINITELY HAVE SOMETHING TO ADD  
Worst dad jokes in history: I'M LISTENING  
The bad twin: SO SHE HAD THE NECKLACE ALL ALONG, YEAH?  
Worst dad jokes in history: YEAH  
The bad twin: IN THE BEGINNING OF THE MOVIE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO INVEST TIME AND MONEY LOOKING FOR THE DAMN THING  
Worst dad jokes in history: YEAH  
The bad twin: WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T SHE JUST GIVE IT TO THEM THEN  
The bad twin: OR AT LEAST KEEP IT FOR HERSELF AND SELL IT AND MAKE MONEY FOR HER KIDS OR WHATEVER  
The bad twin: WHY DID SHE JUST THROW IT IN THE O C E A N  
Worst dad jokes in history: GHHH  
Worst dad jokes in history: FINE YOU WIN  
The bad twin: YASSSSSSSS

* * *

The ugly Jisung: I, a youngster, announce that the best movie that ever was and ever will be is Finding Nemo  
Taeil: Some animals, eg: clown fish, have the ability to change their sex when in an environment full of same-sex individuals, in order to multiply  
Taeil: For example if you take a female clown fish and you put it in a tank with 20 other female clown fish, it'll become male and mate with the female fish  
Taeil: So, after Marlin's wife died and since the only egg that survived was Nemo, the logical scenario is that, once Nemo grew old enough, Marlin would become female and mate with him

User The ugly Jisung left the chat

* * *

User TrAAiTOOOR added user The ugly Jisung to this group chat

TrAAiTOOOR: SUNG  
The ugly Jisung: What could possibly be so important as to add me back to this chat while I am forever cursed with the knowledge that Marlin would become a female and mate with his son  
TrAAiTOOOR: MARK-HYUNG IS DRUNK  
TrAAiTOOOR: AND HE'S HITTING ON A GIRL  
TrAAiTOOOR: SHE LOOKS SO UNCOMFORTABLE I FEEL SO SORRY FOR HER  
The ugly Jisung: Almost got me but not really  
TrAAiTOOOR: Donghyuck-hyung is watching from the distance and he looks jealous as fuck  
The ugly Jisung: Now we're talking  
TrAAiTOOOR: SHE LEFT AND NOW DONGHYUCK-HYUNG IS DRAGGING MARK AROUND AND MARK IS ACTING LIKE A SAD FUCKING PUPPY  
TrAAiTOOOR: HYUCK LOOKS SO DONE  
TrAAiTOOOR: *Video*  
The ugly Jisung: KDKDNDND  
The ugly Jisung: I CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER I SHIP THEM OR NOT  
TrAAiTOOOR: ME NEITHERKRNDN  
Karen: Y'all really out there shipping your friends with each other  
Worst dad jokes in history: You do that too  
Karen: Sh  
TrAAiTOOOR: Mark is so fucking dumb when he's drunk istg  
The ugly Jisung: He's always dumb but don't tell him I said that uwu  
Karen: ^^^^^  
Chinaboo: Whaddup I'm Jared I'm 19 and I never fucking learnt how to read  
Mom: ?  
Chinaboo: Turutututututu  
Chinaboo: SAIL  
Karen: I can hear this text  
Mom: ???  
Mom: How do you hear text???  
Mom: I feel so old  
Karen: uwu  
Chinaboo: Can I get a waffle  
Chinaboo: Can I please get a waffle  
Worst dad jokes in history: Okay but why are you quoting vines  
Chinaboo: Yuta said that I can't name 15 vines and I'm tying to prove him wrong  
Chinaboo: Three so far uwu  
Karen: And why in THIS chat  
Chinaboo: Cause I can  
Chinaboo: I LOVE YOU BITCH  
Chinaboo: OH I AIN'T EVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU, BITCH  
Weeb: If you don't propose to me with this song I'm sorry but I'll have to decline  
Chinaboo: Bet  
Chinaboo: Two bros chillin' in the hot tub five feet apart cause they're not gay   
Chinaboo: When there's too much drama at school  
Chinaboo: All you gotta do is  
Chinaboo: WALK AAAWAY-AY-AY-AY

User Karen removed Chinaboo from this group chat

Weeb: HEY  
Karen: PRIVATE MESSAGES EXIST


	7. Bring vine back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun is about to give up, Taeil is a big mood and Jungwoo is gay for Lucas (and also a big mood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? More likely than it seems uwu

User Weeb added user Chinaboo to this group chat

Weeb: DON'T REMOVE HIM AGAIN HE'LL BE SAD  
Karen: OKAY

* * *

Private chat: Yuta @ Sicheng

Yuta: YOU HAVE 6  
Sicheng: OKAY SO  
Sicheng: THE CHEESE OF TRUTH. IMMIGRANTS CAUSE CANCER  
Yuta: SKSKSKSK I LOVE THAT ONE  
Sicheng: SAME  
Sicheng: HURRICANE KATRINA? MORE LIKE HURRICANE TORTILLA  
Sicheng: SO I'M SITTING THERE BBQ SAUCE ON MY TIDDIES  
Sicheng: I SMELL LIKE BEEF  
Sicheng: HI AND WELCOME TO CHILLI'S  
Sicheng: - I'M LESBIAN - I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMERICAN  
Sicheng: HOW MANY SO FAR  
Yuta: 12  
Sicheng: OOF SKDJDJDN   
Sicheng: LOOK AT ALL THESE CHICKENS   
Sicheng: THAT WAS LEGITNESS  
Sicheng: AND  
Sicheng: WHO'S THAT POKEMON?  
Sicheng: IT'S PIKACHU   
Sicheng: IT'S CLEFAIRY   
Sicheng: FUUUUCK   
Yuta: SKDJDJDNDJDN  
Yuta: I'VE RAISED YOU SO WELL I'M SO PROUD  
Sicheng: UWU  
Yuta: HOW ABOUT 15 ANIME  
Sicheng: GOT IT  
Sicheng: BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA  
Sicheng: BOKU NO PIKO   
Yuta: S I C H E N G  
Sicheng: IT COUNTS STFU   
Sicheng: AOT   
Sicheng: DEATH NOTE   
Sicheng: TOKYO GHOUL  
Sicheng: OOF I CRIED IN TOKYO GHOUL  
Yuta: ME TOO  
Sicheng: UHHH  
Sicheng: NORAGAMI   
Sicheng: YU GI OH  
Yuta: BEST  
Sicheng: POKEMON  
Sicheng: BEYBLADE   
Sicheng: MONSUNO   
Sicheng: DRAGON BALL  
Sicheng: NARUTO  
Sicheng: STEINS;GATE  
Sicheng: HIGURASHI  
Yuta: THIS GOT DARK REAL QUICK  
Sicheng: IKR  
Sicheng: HOW MANY  
Yuta: 14 ONE MORE  
Sicheng: SWORD ART ONLINE  
Yuta: YASSSSSSSS KING  
Sicheng: :3  
Yuta: ILY  
Sicheng: ILYT  
Sicheng: PLEASE COME OVER AND GIVE ME A HUG AND MAYBE FUCK ME IDK  
Yuta: BET

* * *

Homer Simpson: Help Yuwin are having phone sex  
Mom: I'd help but Tendery are fucking too  
Supportieren: God now that they're together they have no chill  
Supportieren: Remember how Hendery was embarrassed that everyone knew he was a kinky bottom  
Supportieren: Yeah forget that  
Mom: I'm still not over this information  
The bad twin: Why are you so surprised  
Mom: Idk I thought I had raised children of Jesus  
Supportieren: KOOOOM BYE YAAAA MAMBOOOOO  
Mom: Apparently I failed as a parent  
Donkey: Don't say that  
Donkey: They might be kinky but they're good people  
The bad twin: I never expected to read that sentence, much less agree with it  
Xuxi's personal hype man: I'm emo again  
Donkey: What happened honey  
Xuxi's personal hype man: I miss you guys a lot  
Xuxi's personal hype man: And I wanna meet the new members too  
Xuxi's personal hype man: Why is SM so shitty  
Donkey: :( Idk man  
Donkey: I miss you too  
Supportieren: I'll dig a tunnel from Beijing all the way to Korea  
Supportieren: Once I learn Korean, buy shovels, find soft ground, pay an army of people to help, find the right route, follow it religiously, dig the tunnel, find soft ground in Korea too, get out, have a shower, eat, drink, piss, sleep, find you guys' dorm and come over, it's over for you bitches  
The bad twin: Or you can travel through the sewers  
The bad twin: You're shit anyway  
Mom: XIAO DEJUN  
The bad twin: Present  
Mom: APOLOGISE  
The bad twin: Lmao no  
Mom: I SAID APOLOGISE YOU LITTLE FUCK  
The bad twin: LMAO NO  
Supportieren: IDKDNDNDB   
Mom: Someone help me I fucking can't with them  
The ugly Jisung: I love how all this is happening while Tendery are fucking and Sicheng-hyung is moaning in the background  
Mom: DON'T REMIND ME  
The ugly Jisung: SKSKSKSKSKS 

* * *

Taeil: Y'all I'm bored and I wanna talk to you guys but at the same time I'm very uninteresting and I don't know what to talk about  
10/10: Mood  
10/10: Honestly just quote a vine or say "I'm gay"  
Taeil: That's all?  
10/10: Yeah lmao  
10/10: Try it  
Taeil: I'm gay  
Xuxi's personal hype man: Same  
10/10: M2   
Weeb: Did someone say ~gay~  
Chinaboo: Smh y'all Gays TM are such sinners  
The good twin: Skidaddle skidoodle I like men  
10/10: See?  
Taeil: Wow  
Taeil: Hello fellow gays  
Worst dad jokes in history: DID SOMEONE SAY GAYS  
Karen: WE HAVE BEEN SUMMONED  
Taeil: HOW ARE Y'ALL  
Karen: HOMOSEXUAL  
Xuxi's personal hype man: GAY AND SAD  
10/10: Ironically enough gay means happy  
Taeil: WHY SAD WHO DO I FIGHT  
Xuxi's personal hype man: XUXI FOR BEING SO DUMB  
Taeil: WHAT HAPPENED  
Xuxi's personal hype man: HE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT HIM TO STEP ON MY FACE  
Taeil: SMH  
Taeil: WHAT A DUMB GAY  
Xuxi's personal hype man: IKR  
Chinaboo: WELL  
Chinaboo: WHEN I LIKED YUTA, HE WAS DUMB TOO  
Chinaboo: SO I WROTE "I WANT YOU TO KISS ME YOU DUMB FUCK" IN JAPANESE ON A LARGE ASS PAPER AND WAVED IT AT HIM WHEN HE CAME BACK FROM PRACTICE  
Xuxi's personal hype man: BUT XUXI SPEAKS TEN MILLION LANGUAGES   
Chinaboo: I'D GO FOR CANTONESE  
10/10: OKAY FUCKERS WHICH ONE OF Y'ALL KNOWS CANTONESE EXCEPT LUCAS   
Chinaboo: Uh  
Chinaboo: TEN I THINK WE'LL HAVE TO GO FOR ENGLISH  
10/10: GOT IT  
10/10: JUNGWOO HONEY HMU   
Xuxi's personal hype man: THANK YOU GUYS GOD BLESS CHINA  
Taeil: LUWOO MORE LIKE LUWU  
Weeb: ^^^^^^

* * *

Private chat: Jungwoo @ Ten

Jungwoo: OKAY I HAVE THE PAPER WHAT DO I DO  
Ten: OKAY SO THE ENGLISH PHRASE IS  
Ten: "I WANT YOU TO KISS ME YOU DUMB FUCK"  
Jungwoo: OH  
Jungwoo: ENGLISH LETTERS AREN'T THAT WEIRD  
Ten: YEAH THEY'RE PRETTY SIMPLE  
Jungwoo: GOOD I GOT IT  
Ten: UWU  
Jungwoo: BUT WAIT  
Jungwoo: WHEN WILL I SHOW IT TO HIM HE'S IN CHINA  
Ten: OH FUCK  
Ten: UHHH  
Ten: VIDEO CALL HIM OR SOMETHING  
Jungwoo: BUT I HAVE CRIPPLING ANXIETY  
Ten: LUCAS LIKES YOU BACK ANYWAY  
Ten: HE'S JUST A DUMBASS  
Jungwoo: FR?  
Ten: YEAH LMAO  
Ten: GO READ THE CHAT IF YOU WANNA  
Jungwoo: I'M TOO LAZY  
Ten: MOOD  
Ten: OKAY NOW WRITE AND THEN CALL HIS OBLIVIOUS ASS  
Jungwoo: OKAY  
Jungwoo: WISH ME LUCK  
Ten: LUCK  
Jungwoo: THANKYOU


	8. Luwoo more like Luwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luwoo being cute for an entire chapter and Lucas saying "oof moment" in real life speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unnecessarily dramatic lmao I'm lame  
> Also I can't decide which one of Yukhei's names I like the most so I switch from calling him Xuxi to calling him Lucas all the time lmao  
> Also I've finished writing the whole thing finally can we get a big yeet in the chat

Supportieren: Why is Lucas crying  
Taeil: WHY ARE YOU ASKING US  
Taeil: ASK HIM  
Supportieren: True  
Supportieren: He just started crying louder  
Taeil: Is he okay  
Supportieren: Idk he doesn't look sad but he's crying???  
Supportieren: Like  
Supportieren: He's smiling and crying  
Supportieren: But he's crying a lot  
Taeil: Oh  
Taeil: ASK HIM WHAT HAPPENED UWU  
Supportieren: Do you know something that I don't  
Taeil: :)))  
Supportieren: OOF  
Supportieren: HE SAID "JUNGWOO HAPPENED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED"  
Supportieren: DID THEY FINALLY GET TOGETHER  
Taeil: APPARENTLY  
Xuxi's personal hype man: YES THEY DID UWU  
Taeil: DKXNSNSNNS   
Taeil: TELL HYUNG WHAT HAPPENED  
Xuxi's personal hype man: SKSKSKSK LISTEN

* * *

Jungwoo took a deep breath as he drew the last lines on the paper. He felt accomplished but at the same time so, so nervous. His heart beat fast in his ribcage even though Ten had told him what he had been craving to hear.  
"He likes you back."  
Did he mean it? He probably did. Ten liked joking around, but he'd never play with someone's feelings. He wasn't an asshole.  
But how hadn't he noticed before?  
That's what troubled Jungwoo. If Lucas did like him back, then how hadn't he noticed? Was he really so good at hiding it, or was Jungwoo just oblivious? Maybe Lucas thought he was just as dumb as Jungwoo thought of Lucas.  
Or maybe his anxiety was just playing games with his mind. It wouldn't be the first time.  
Jungwoo took a deep breath, avoiding these negative thoughts. He hated feeling like a slave of his anxiety and right now was not the time for feeling like shit. Lucas would notice. Lucas might be dumb, but he has eyes. Beautiful eyes. Majestic eyes.  
He sighed and gulped down a glass of water. He felt so nervous he was going to die. His insecurities were clawing at his throat and he felt his eyes tear up. He unlocked his phone and opened his chat with Ten, wiping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Private chat: Jungwoo @ Ten

Jungwoo: Ten  
Ten: Yes sweetie  
Jungwoo: I'm nervous  
Ten: SKSKSK HE DOES LIKE YOU BACK I'M FOR REAL  
Ten: DO YOU WANT SCREENSHOTS OR WHAT  
Jungwoo: Mayb,,  
Ten: SKSKS WAIT  
Ten: *Screenshot*

* * *

Jungwoo opened the screenshot Ten sent him and found himself blushing at its content.

* * *

Chinaboo: We'll have to call an ambulance  
Chinaboo: And explain to the doctors what happened  
Chinaboo: Without Lucas flirting with the nurses  
Donkey: Why is that bad  
10/10: Cause you have a boyfriend you filthy cheating scum  
Donkey: I??? Don't??? Have??? A??? Boyfriend???  
The bad twin: So you're not banging Jungwoo?  
Donkey: No??????  
10/10: Lies  
Mom: Xuxi honey go for it  
Mom: He likes you back 100%  
Donkey: YOU DO REALISE THIS IS A GROUP CHAT???  
Mom: Fully  
10/10: He'd learn anyway

* * *

Private chat: Jungwoo @ Ten

Jungwoo: OOF EKSJSNDB  
Ten: SEE  
Jungwoo: HAS HE LIKE  
Jungwoo: TOLD YOU  
Ten: HONEY HE C O N S T A N T L Y TALKS ABOUT YOU  
Ten: HE WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT  
Jungwoo: MMM WHAT DOES HE SAY  
Ten: YOU LOVE FISHING FOR COMPLIMENTS DON'T YOU  
Jungwoo: MMMMIGHT  
Ten: UWU  
Ten: HE TALKS ABOUT YOUR EYES A LOT  
Ten: AND YOUR VOICE HE LOVES YOUR VOICE  
Ten: HE'S SO SOFT FOR YOU UGH I'M ALMOST JEALOUS   
Ten: HE ONCE CRIED AT A VIDEO MADE BY A FAN CALLED "JUNGWOO MORE LIKE JUNGUWU" OR SOMETHING  
Ten: GOD HE'S GROSS  
Jungwoo: SKDNDKDNSJDB  
Jungwoo: THANK YOU TEN ILY  
Ten: ILYT GO GET YOUR MAN

* * *

Jungwoo opened the chat he had with Lucas and, without thinking twice about it, pressed the video camera icon on the top right of the screen. He was ready. Yes he was.  
The beeping of the app as it was calling him rang loudly in his ears and all but made his nervousness worse. His leg was bouncing under the table where he was sitting and he found himself almost forgetting to grab the paper and cover his face with it, so that Lucas would see it.  
"Hey", Xuxi's voice rang in his ears and Jungwoo forgot how to breathe.  
He expected Xuxi to laugh. Maybe even say something like "EW YOU'RE SO GROSS". Maybe look around for cameras to see if someone had been pulling a prank on him.  
But he didn't expect Xuxi to just stay there, dumbfounded, with his mouth open like a deer in the headlights. He could see him through the white paper. He had frozen on spot.  
It made Jungwoo extra nervous, so he decided to reveal himself. He moved the paper away and showed his face to the camera, smiling shyly at Lucas.  
The latter, to Jungwoo's immeasurable surprise blushed a deep red and hid the lower part of his face - mouth and nose - in his large palm. But Jungwoo could tell from the wrinkles around his lips - he was smiling.  
"Don't hide your smile from me~", Jungwoo cooed in a small voice and smiled more widely. Lucas obeyed, albeit shyly, and blushed even harder. He looked like a shy schoolboy after his crush asked him to go to the school dance with them and Jungwoo savored every goddamn second of it.  
He giggled. "I love you, dumbass", Jungwoo confessed, and Xuxi blushed even more. He hadn't thought this was even possible.   
"OhmygodIloveyoutooI'msoawkwardpleasebearwithme", Xuxi said in one breath and hid his face in his palms in embarrassment.  
"Awww, my baby is shy~", Jungwoo cooed again. This situation gave him confidence and he wouldn't admit that he was dying of anxiety just two minutes before.   
"Oof moment", Xuxi's words came muffled by the large hands that covered his mouth and Jungwoo laughed. Xuxi was on another level of panicked gay. Jungwoo momentarily wondered if he was okay or secretly dying.  
"Are you okay, honey?", Jungwoo asked.  
Xuxi raised his head from his hands like a zombie that raised from the dead. Jungwoo was shocked to find tears in his eyes.  
"Oh my god did I say something wrong I'm sorry-"  
"Shh", Xuxi shut him up by putting a finger against his own lips, gesturing for Jungwoo to stop his blabbering. "It's happy tears", he explained and smiled widely.  
"O-oh", Jungwoo stuttered, relieved yet embarrassed.  
Lucas chuckled at this behavior, wiping on his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's just", he began, "I've been in love with you since god knows when, but I was always convinced it was just me, y'know?"  
"Meaning?", Jungwoo asked, confused.  
"I thought you wouldn't like me back", he explained. "Like, ever. The mere possibility hadn't even crossed my mind."  
Jungwoo felt overwhelmed at the sudden confession. "Why wouldn't I like you back..?", he asked in a small voice. Xuxi only shrugged his shoulders.  
"I dunno. As you said, I'm pretty dumb", he said and chuckled. Jungwoo sensed that there was more to it, but he wouldn't push Xuxi to tell him. Right now, all that mattered was that they shared the same feelings for each other.  
"Are we boyfriends now or what?"  
"Hella", Xuxi responded.

* * *

Taeil: I SEXUALLY IDENTIFY AS A PROUD DAD  
Xuxi's personal hype man: UWU  
Banana: WHAT DID I MISS  
Taeil: LUWU IS SAILING  
Xuxi's personal hype man: SKSKSKSK  
Banana: Wait I thought you two were together already???  
Xuxi's personal hype man: NO???  
Banana: WTF HOW  
Banana: Y'ALL GAY ENERGY IS SO LOUD THE STREETS TURN RAINBOW EVERY TIME YOU COEXIST WITHIN A SIX-FOOT RADIUS FROM EACH OTHER  
Taeil: SKSKSKAKSKS   
Xuxi's personal hype man: O O F


	9. Black magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan bombed the fourth wall, set fire to its remains and is now dancing on top of it, watching in immense satisfaction as it gets engulfed in hot destructive flames

The ugly Jisung: Wow everyone is out there getting together and shit  
The ugly Jisung: I'm suddenly lonely  
TrAAiTOOOR: I'm literally right there  
The ugly Jisung: *sigh* How lonely a man's life can be  
TrAAiTOOOR: DKDBSBDBD   
TrAAiTOOOR: I HATE YOU  
The ugly Jisung: I LOVE YOU TOO  
The ugly Jisung: Fr though where the fuck is my girlfriend  
Homer Simpson: Literally same  
The only straight man that deserves rights: Not to be straight but me too  
The ugly Jisung: Ah  
The ugly Jisung: The few straights in this household have gathered  
TrAAiTOOOR: WYM I'M HETEROPHOBIC MY BEST FRIEND IS STRAIGHT  
The ugly Jisung: SKSKSKSKSKS I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A STRAIGHT BEST FRIEND  
10/10: OMG HETERO BOY AND GIRL UWU I SHIP THEM SO MUCH  
The only straight man that deserves rights: I'M GONNA GO TO STRAIGHT PRIDE ARIANA IS PERFORMING   
Homer Simpson: I MEAN I'M OKAY WITH STRAIGHT PEOPLE AS LONG AS THEY DON'T HIT ON ME LMAO  
Donkey: I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY STRAIGHT PRIDE EXISTS, I MEAN, STRAIGHTS CAN GET MARRIED JUST LIKE GAYS CAN SO WHAT'S THEIR ISSUE LMAO IT'S BECOME A TREND THESE DAYS SMH  
Xuxi's personal hype man: OMG MY DAUGHTER JUST CAME OUT AS STRAIGHT,,, I REALLY HOPE SHE'LL GET OVER HER STRAIGHT PHASE  
Oh Canada: :( WE'RE WITH YOU BROTHER. REMEMBER, THE BIBLE SAYS BEING STRAIGHT IS A SIN  
Snake snake Severus snake: ALL Y'ALL STRAIGHTS WILL BURN IN HELL  
The good twin: YOU DON'T LOOK STRAIGHT THOUGH???  
Taeil: Today a girl hit on me. HUN MY MOTHER WARNED ME ABOUT GIRLS LIKE YOU GO AWAY YOU FILTHY HETERO SKRRT SKRRT  
Banana: AH IT'S SO HARD TO REMIND MYSELF OF A CIS PERSON'S PRONOUNS :(  
Supportieren: YOU'RE NOT CIS YOU'RE JUST CONFUSED  
Karen: I MEAN I'M NOT AGAINST STRAIGHTS I JUST THINK IT'S WEIRD Y'KNOW  
The bad twin: UM,,, HOW DO CIS PEOPLE HAVE SEX  
Chinaboo: YUTA HONEY I NOTICED YOU ARE REALLY INTO SOCCER AND Y'KNOW THAT ONLY STRAIGHTS CAN BE INTO THAT KIND OF THING,,, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANNA TELL ME  
Weeb: DKNDJXDN BEST ONE SO FAR  
Taeil: I think we gotta give it to Sicheng  
Banana: Indeed  
Banana: Yo why don't you have a nickname  
Taeil: I'm boring  
Banana: FALSE

User Banana changed Taeil's nickname to "BEST HYUNG"

BEST HYUNG: UWU  
Banana: UWU  
Weeb: I have one too  
Snake snake Severus snake: TELL  
Weeb: HOW CAN TWO MALES BE JUST FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER OWO WHY WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE OF THE SAME GENDER ARE YOU,,, HMM,,, S T R A I G H T OR WHAT  
Snake snake Severus snake: XKDKDNND POWERFUL ENTRY BUT I THINK SICHENG STILL WINS  
Karen: YEAH SAME  
Weeb: SICHENG HONEY YOUR AWARD IS MY MASSIVE DONG   
Karen: DKSMSMSNDNXBBD  
TrAAiTOOOR: I FELL OFF THE FUCKCIBG CHAIR  
The ugly Jisung: AH HYUNG  
BEST HYUNG: KDNDNSNDNDNDN  
Chinaboo: OWO WHAT'S THIS?  
Oh Canada: STOP I'M GONNA CHOKE ON MY SPIT  
Weeb: MEANWHILE SICHENG IS GONNA CHOKE ON THIS D  
Banana: CAN YOU D O N ' T  
TY track: I LEFT FOR 20 MINUTES????  
Homer Simpson: TAEYONG SWEETIE PLEASE COLLECT YOUR CHILDREN   
TY track: I'M TOO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT I'M GOING TO SLEEP  
Weeb: LMAO GOOD NIGHT HYUNG  
Weeb: IF YOU WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT THAT'D BE SICHENG MOANING  
Chinaboo: YUTA BABY ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT HIGH  
Weeb: YED  
Chinaboo: ABSOLUTELY SURE?  
Weeb: YED  
Banana: I'M NOT CONVINCED TBH  
BEST HYUNG: ME NEITHER

* * *

Snake snake Severus snake: Does anyone know where I can find goat blood without killing the poor thing  
The ugly Jisung: Idk how about the butcher's  
Snake snake Severus snake: Why would they keep the blood  
The ugly Jisung: Idk that's my best suggestion  
Supportieren: How are you not asking what the hell he wants goat blood for  
The ugly Jisung: I've learnt not to ask questions  
Supportieren: Why?  
The ugly Jisung: The answers are  
The ugly Jisung: Quite unusual  
Snake snake Severus snake: I had a dream that we were characters in a fanfiction and there's something I wanna ask the author so I'm performing a Voodoo spell in order to talk to him  
The ugly Jisung: See?  
Supportieren: WHAT RHE FUVKV  
Snake snake Severus snake: Yangyang do you maybe know where I can find goat blood without killing the poor thing  
Supportieren: I have some  
The ugly Jisung: Oh cool  
The ugly Jisung: How are you gonna send it to him without the postmen reporting you to the police  
Supportieren: Another spell maybe?  
Supportieren: Donghyuck can you search for a teleporting spell?  
Snake snake Severus snake: On it  
Supportieren: K  
Supportieren: Text me if you find something  
Snake snake Severus snake: Okie

* * *

Snake snake Severus snake: Found it  
Supportieren: Good  
Supportieren: What do we need  
Snake snake Severus snake: Basically what you're gonna do is create a portal between your current location and mine  
Snake snake Severus snake: You need a photograph of the exact location, I'm sending it to you  
Snake snake Severus snake: *Photo message*  
Snake snake Severus snake: 100 mL of the blood, in a container that's not easy to break  
Snake snake Severus snake: A bowl  
Snake snake Severus snake: Water  
Snake snake Severus snake: A red candle  
Snake snake Severus snake: A lighter  
Snake snake Severus snake: Oregano  
Snake snake Severus snake: And one drop of human blood  
Supportieren: Got it  
Snake snake Severus snake: Fill the bowl with the water, to the brim  
The ugly Jisung: Ghhh that's a lot of water  
Supportieren: I got a small bowl uwu  
Snake snake Severus snake: Yes ecology king  
Snake snake Severus snake: Add enough oregano to cover the surface fully  
Snake snake Severus snake: Then the blood, the nearer to the centre the better  
Snake snake Severus snake: Then say this paragraph aloud:  
Snake snake Severus snake: "In the name of Hades and all spirits unholy, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. I, who so humbly goes by the name of Yangyang, possess the power to awaken you in a peaceful manner. I shall bring balance to the Force, for I am the One, and shall free your minds from the machines that keep you imprisoned in the Matrix. I beseech thee, grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name. Donghyuck, connect with me."  
The ugly Jisung: I-  
The ugly Jisung: I SPOTTED LIKE TEN FANDOM REFERENCES  
10/10: Did anyone call moi  
The ugly Jisung: TEN-HYUNG  
The ugly Jisung: READ THE THING DONGHYUCK SENT AND TELL ME, HOW MANY FANDOM REFERENCES DO YOU COUNT  
10/10: I'm not a fucking nerd I'm not the man for this job  
10/10: YUTA YOU WEEB  
Weeb: Present  
10/10: What Jisung said  
Weeb: Harry Potter, Star Wars, Matrix, Yu Gi Oh  
Weeb: LITERALLY YU GI OH WHY  
Supportieren: Done  
Snake snake Severus snake: You should be seeing bubbles by now  
Supportieren: Yeah  
Snake snake Severus snake: Good, now light the candle and say "I'm the invisible man" in the iconic Freddie Mercury accent  
Snake snake Severus snake: The portal will open, then just put the container in the portal and repeat "I'm the invisible man" for it to close and you're good  
Supportieren: Did it work?  
Snake snake Severus snake: Yep  
Snake snake Severus snake: Thanks man you're the best  
Supportieren: No problem fam  
Weeb: Did y'all just perform dark magic by chanting fandom references  
Supportieren: Lmao yes  
Weeb: Oh okay  
Snake snake Severus snake: I'll go do my spell now  
Snake snake Severus snake: I'll be back in a few  
Weeb: A few what  
The ugly Jisung: Hopefully centuries

* * *

Snake snake Severus snake: Back

User Snake snake Severus snake added user Leo to this group chat

Leo: I-  
Leo: What is this  
Leo: I literally wrote this what  
Leo: Are you  
Leo: ARE YOU GUYS NCT FOR REAL  
Supportieren: Lmao yeah  
Leo: DKDBSBDBD  
Leo: AM I DREAMING OR WHAT  
Snake snake Severus snake: No  
Snake snake Severus snake: You're the author of a fanfiction about us  
Snake snake Severus snake: And there is something I've been meaning to ask you  
Snake snake Severus snake: It's the reason why you're here  
Leo: SKFNDNDN ASK  
Snake snake Severus snake: HOW THE FUCK DO THE CHINESE MEMBERS UNDERSTAND WHAT KOREAN MEMBERS SAY AND THE KOREAN MEMBERS WHAT THE CHINESE MEMBERS SAY  
Leo: Uh  
Leo: O SHIT O FUCK  
Leo: I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT WHAT  
Leo: FUCK  
Leo: UHHH  
Leo: IDK LMAO  
Leo: THEY JUST DO OK  
Weeb: DKDJSNDBN   
Leo: Oh my god is this Yuta for real  
Weeb: ;))) MAYB  
Leo: AKSKSKANZNDNDN  
Leo: Okay hi I just wanted you to know that you're amazing and I love your voice and you deserve better and the world is too shitty for your majestic existence okay that's all don't hate me please bye  
Leo: I'LL LET Y'ALL BE CRACKHEADS AND DEVELOP YOUR CHARACTERS OR SOMETHING OWO  
Weeb: WAIT  
Weeb: FIRST I WANNA SAY SOMETHING  
Leo: KSBXBX TELL  
Weeb: THANK YOU UWU  
Leo: DKDNZJNSBDB  
Leo: ILY BYE

User Leo left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love Yuta more than I love food


	10. Family moments with NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER WHOOHOO I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS BUT LOOK AT ME  
> I swear Markhyuck are platonic
> 
> Unless..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta insecure about this chapter because it's unnecessarily sad but I'll upload it anyways   
> Also I followed Donghyuck's kind advice on translation on this thanks Donghyuck

Oh Canada: Guys  
Oh Canada: This is important  
Karen: Tell  
Oh Canada: Actually gather all of Dream and come to the 127 dorm  
Oh Canada: I'll gather 127  
Oh Canada: This is family meeting level important  
Karen: Oh fuck  
Karen: Okay  
10/10: Should I gather WayV for a video call?   
Oh Canada: Yes  
10/10: Okay

* * *

Haechan pressed the video camera icon and called Ten on his phone, looking around him at his nervous-looking bandmates. Mark in particular looked almost ashamed, biting on his lower lip and playing with his thumbs, and Haechan felt his heart wrench at the sight.  
He sat next to his friend and hugged him. Mark usually disliked that sort of gestures, but at that time it was obvious that he needed it. Haechan wrapped his arms around him, and Mark leaned against the touch, leaned his weight against Haechan, shared the weight of his worries momentarily with him. Haechan felt his heart slowly, yet steadily crack.  
Ten's voice from the other end made them all raise their heads and look at the phone. Ten, Sicheng, Kun, Yukhei and the new members, Yangyang, Xiaojun and Hendery; they all looked serious and nervous, just like 127 and Dream did.  
"Hey guys", Ten greeted in Korean, voice tainted with anxiety. "Please tell us what's going on?"  
Mark sighed deeply and, without moving from Donghyuck's embrace, spoke up. "SM called me to his office urgently", he announced. "Not the other members. Just me."  
Chenle raised his head, serious expression on his face. "Should I be the translator?", he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, from both sides of the phone. Chenle then looked at the WayV members.   
"I'm Chenle, I'll translate from Korean to Mandarin", he announced, and then repeated what Mark had said in fluent Mandarin. The WayV members nodded their heads.  
"When I showed up... He told me I had earned an offer. To leave NCT and promote as a solo artist." Mark couldn't even look at his bandmates in the eyes and Haechan felt his blood run cold.  
Chenle repeated the sentence without showing any emotion. Jisung, sat next to him as he was, massaged him on the shoulders. It was something that always calmed Chenle down.  
Nobody else was talking. Jisung doubted whether they were even breathing.  
"I told him that this group is like family to me. That I promised to never leave you guys alone, and was willing to fight for that promise, and then...", he trailed off. Donghyuck's shirt was damp. A sob.  
A gentle kiss on the crown of Mark's head.  
Chenle repeated. His voice cracked in the end of the sentence, but he didn't cry. He didn't even let his expression waver.  
Jisung's hands kept massaging his shoulders.  
"He said that this project was doomed anyway!", Mark exclaimed loudly. "Can you believe that? He said that sooner or later, we'll disband anyway, since we'll be too many members for him to be able to fucking manage!"  
Somewhere between the words, Mark had switched from Korean to English. Johnny and Ten, both teary eyed, looked at each other through the screen, and spoke the Korean translation simultaneously. Hendery wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Ten cried silently on his shoulder. Johnny only leaned against the wall.  
Chenle spoke the Chinese translation too.  
Haechan had lost the ground under his feet. The only grip he had to reality was Mark's body against his own.  
Taeyong sighed deeply and leaned against Johnny. The latter didn't stir. Nobody talked, breathed or moved.   
"So this is over already, or so he says, huh?", Yangyang said bitterly, in English. The English-speaking members nodded. The rest probably didn't even hear.  
Despite the circumstances, Ten translated Yangyang's words to Korean in a shaky voice, and Chenle to Chinese, and Yuta let out curse words in Japanese under his breath while nervously clawing on his thighs with his nails - a move that definitely didn't hurt as much as the situation at hand did.  
"Well then", he said, and stood up, "I don't fucking care."  
In the surprise that took him over, Ten forgot to do the translating. "What you mean you don't fucking care?"  
Lucas took over, repeating everything said in both Korean and Chinese. Everyone was watching Yangyang at that point.  
"I haven't met most of y'all, and yet this group feels like my fucking family. This is the dream I fought for, this is the fucking dream I left Germany for, and no goddamn SM will take it away from me."  
Tears. Tears and more tears.  
Mark was shaking in Donghyuck's embrace and he felt the need to protect him more than ever. He held him tight against his chest and whispered in his ear.  
"Shhh... relax, baby, everything will be okay."  
Donghyuck's voice was soothing, like medicine, like cold water after a bad burn. Mark had never felt so small and vulnerable in his life but honestly he didn't really care. Everyone was an emotional mess by then. He was no exception.  
Yangyang kept talking.   
"All groups disband sooner or later. We're in the sooner spectrum, apparently, but so what? Does that mean we'll stop making music? Or stop fighting for our dreams? And even if SM can't manage us, who's to tell you we can't manage ourselves?"  
Kun smiled to himself. "We have approximately two braincells in total", he joked, making everyone chuckle. Including Yangyang himself, who smiled widely.  
"No doubt about that", he admitted, "but two braincells who cooperate can achieve great things."  
No one opposed him. Ten was smiling widely.  
"You're right", he said. "You're absolutely fucking right."

* * *

Snake snake Severus snake: I still have a question,,  
Oh Canada: Ask  
Snake snake Severus snake: WHY DID SM WANT Y O U TO BE A SOLO ARTIST OF ALL PEOPLE  
Snake snake Severus snake: WHY NOT TY TRACK HYUNG  
Snake snake Severus snake: WHY NOT ME, I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU  
Snake snake Severus snake: THIS IS SO UNFAIR SMH  
Oh Canada: KDNXJSNSB SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS IT'S AUTHOR LEO!!!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PIECE OF TRASH TILL THE END AND GIVING IT LOVE I LOVE ALL OF YOU  
> I'M SORRY IF THE ENDING IS A BIT WEIRD I WAS ON MY MAN PERIOD WHEN I WROTE THIS LMAO  
> ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEDBACK TO THIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT I APPRECIATE IT UWU


End file.
